


Blasphemous Rebellion

by DrZevil



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrZevil/pseuds/DrZevil
Summary: They have been told since birth that the Dark Lord is their salvation and the source of their power. They've been lied to and Sabrina is tired of and thanks to an unexpected gift from her parents, she and her family now have the power to right a wrong since the beginning of time and Sabina is going to do what teenagers do best: Rebel. Season 2 AU.





	Blasphemous Rebellion

It was a typical stormy night at the Spellman Mortuary for the elder members of the family as they relaxed in the family kitchen: Ambrose was reading up subject material for his first class at the Academy, Zelda was smoking one of her cigarettes while caring for baby Leticia, and Hilda was backing and worrying about the youngest member of her family.

“I know we needed the power to save the school,” Hilda said, unable to keep her worried musings to herself anymore, “but Sabrina signed her name in the Dark Lord’s book. Should we be worried? What if she changes or-”

“If she changes, it’s because that is the Dark Lord's will, Hilda.” Zelda told her sister exasperatedly as she continued to gently rocked Leticia’s crib with her foot. “All three of us signed our names when we were her age and we turned out fine. Besides, I know for a fact that I didn’t change one bit after I signed.”

“Yes, but your too stubborn to change.” Hilda said under her breath, but still received a glare from her sister, signaling she had heard her.

Feeling like he should intervene before Hilda wound up in the graveyard again, Ambrose spoke his opinion on the matter. “That’s not strictly true Auntie Z.” he said quickly as he took a sip of his evening cocktail, “There have been studies and even a few books about Witches and Warlocks undergoing psychological changes after signing the Dark Lords book.”

Instead of looking reassured, Hilda looked even more dismayed, causing Zelda to roll her eyes and shift her glare to her nephew. “Thank you, Ambrose, for a most unhelpful lecture.” She said as she shook her head, “Satan give me strength to deal with these ninny hammers.”

Up in her room, Sabrina was looking at herself in the mirror. Not the same one that Ms. Boardwell used to spy on her, of course. Even if it’s been cleaned, she still didn’t trust it (plus she didn’t want a mirror with someone else’s spit on it, gross). Much like her kinder Auntie, Sabrina was wondering if she was different now.

The only thing that was physically different about her was her pure white hair and she could feel more powerful magically, but she couldn’t tell if she was different mentally or if her soul was missing something.

Salem, who was napping on her bed, suddenly perked up. “There is someone coming.” He meows before jumping off the bed and heading out of her room.

“Salem?” Sabrina called after her familiar as she followed him out of her room. “Who’s coming?” she asked as the doorbell rang. She quickened her pace and reached the staircase landing where her cat was sitting patiently, just in time to see Hilda come out of the kitchen.

“I wonder who that could be. Are you expecting anyone Sabrina?” Asked the second eldest Spellman to her niece.

“No, Auntie.” She told her Aunt, just as confused. If it had been one of her friends, they would have called ahead and the same went for Harvey, ‘But I doubt he wants anything to do with me even though I was only trying to help. I didn’t know his brother was going to turn into a zombie.’ she thought a little bitterly.

Shrugging, Hilda went to the door and opened to see who their late-night visitor was. It was an old man, from what Sabrina could see, he had a pure white handlebar mustache and goatee under a long sharp looking nose, was dressed in a black three-piece Victorian suit, was hunched over a black cane with a ruby sphere encased in silver for the head, and he had a black fedora on his head.

“Salutations and bienvenue, is this the Spellman residence?” the man asked, his voice was creaky but strong. Sabrina tried to see his eyes, but the man’s hat was in the way, but she could see the chain for a monocle coming out of his suit.

“Yes, it is.” Hilda said to the man, a little confused and uneasy to have a stranger at her door, “Can I help you Mr. …?”

“Ah, do forgive me dear lady.” the man said, before lifting his black gloved hand and flicked his wrist, producing a black card from an equally black cloud of smoke and handing it to Hilda.

‘So, he’s a Warlock.’ Thought Sabrina as her Auntie looked the card over.

“‘Doctor Xavier Yorks Zevil, the dealer of dreams, the wholesaler of horrors, and the impossible shopkeep.’” She read aloud, her confused look on her face deepening. Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking, Zelda’s chastising words, and the sound of running feet that heralded Ambrose’s rushed appearance into the entry hall, a shocked look on his face.

“You’re him.” Ambrose said in shocked and fearful awe as Zelda came in after him, magically concealing baby Leticia as she did. “The Master of Deals.”

“A magnificently ominous title, to be sure.” Dr. Zevil said with a grin at Ambrose’s statement, revealing pure white pointed teeth, not filled down or capped but naturally pointed teeth, “I would have added it to the card, but I had already used my allotted word count. May I come in?”

“State your business and intent.” Zelda said coldly before Hilda could welcome him in. She couldn’t recall the name or its significance like Ambrose clearly did, but it did ring a sour note in her mind, and she didn’t like it.

“As you wish, madam.” Dr. Zevil said as he finally looked up to meet Zelda’s eyes, finally revealing his eyes, one covered by a cracked green lensed monocle and the other a blue glass eye, “I am here to deliver the inheritance of Sabrina Spellman on behalf of her late parents Last Will and Testament.” He then shifted his gaze to look right at Sabrina, “Whether my intentions are good or not is up to you to decide.”

\------------------------------------------------------  
After that bombshell, the Spellmans let the doctor in and lead him into the sitting room. “Before we begin,” Dr. Zevil said as they entered the sitting room, “I need to get out of this ridiculous disguise.” With a sickening crack, Dr. Zevil straightened his back to his full height. He flexed his fingers and silver claw tips sprang from his fingertip.

Next he took his hat off with both hands (his cane impossibly standing on its own) and with a quick jerking motion turned it into an angular top hat as his suit lengthened into a floor length jacket, tightened to make his body appear skeletal, and gained red, purple, and green accents. Lastly, he grabbed his face, really digging his claws into it and ripped it off as if it was a rubber mask, to reveal a bleached white skull with a multicolored orb of light for an eye. 

“Ah, that is so much better.” The skeleton said, his voice stronger and more intelligent than before, as he threw the remains of his ‘face’ into his top hat, before setting it down onto the coffee table and taking one of the high back chairs in the room to sit in, “I can hardly breathe in that wretched thing and it can get quite stuffy too.” 

“That’s…different.” Ambrose said at last as he, Sabrina, and Hilda stared at their guest in shocked silence, “Even by our standards.”

“I can only imagine, doctor.” Zelda said conversationally as she took the chair opposite him, ignoring her nephew’s comment. She, of course, was the most unflappable of her family, so a talking skeleton wasn’t going to get her goat. “Ones true form is always preferable to a disguise.” She then fixed her family with a glare, “Stop gapping at the man like dead fish and sit down. Hilda offer the man a drink.”

“Yes, right, sorry!” Said Hilda cheeks coloring in embarrassment as Ambrose and Sabrina quickly sat down on the couch, and she turned to Dr. Zevil. “Can I get you anything? Cup of tea, night crawlers, cheese plate, pig’s blood?” She listed off, unsure of the man’s dietary needs/habits.

“A cup of tea would be lovely are those…” Dr. Zevil said as he lifted his head and seemed to sniff the air (at least, Sabrina thought so from the sound), “almond cookies I smell?”

“Fresh out of the oven!” Hilda told him with her usual welcoming cheer, but at catching her sister’s warning look, cleared her thought, “I will be right back with the tea and a plate of cookies.”

With her sister off to get refreshments, Zelda returned her attention to the oddity in her sitting room. “Now what is this about my brothers Will and Sabrina’s inheritance?” She asked suspiciously, “Edward never told me about a Will, for him or his wife. So how do we know what you have is authentic.”

“Mr. Spellman thought you might say that,” Dr. Zevil said as he reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a pair of letters, “so he prepared evidence for you and your sister.”

“Evidence?” Hilda asked as she came in with the cookies and tea on a tray as Zelda ripped the letters from the doctor’s clawed hand, her suspicious look still firmly in place. Hilda quickly sat the tea tray down and grabbed her letter from her sister’s hands before Zelda could open it for her.

Both Spellman sisters opened their envelopes and took out the letters inside. As the two witches read the letters, Sabrina and Ambrose stole a quick glance at their guest as he took a cookie and took a bite out of it. Surprisingly, not a single crumb fell out of his mouth as he chewed the cookie or even any of the tea that he washed it down with.

A sniffle grabbed both of their attention and they saw Hilda silently crying and Zelda giving the letter a watery smile, unshed tears in her eyes. “Aunties?” Sabrina asked a little worried to see her Aunts in such a state, especially her Aunt Zelda who Sabrina could count on one hand how many times she’d seen her Aunt cry, and that’s after she cut a few fingers off.

“The doctor’s claim is genuine.” Zelda said, the slightest of wavers in her voice as she closed the letter and put it back in the envelope carefully. “You may proceed, Dr. Zevil.”

“Thank you, madam Spellman.” Dr. Zevil said with a grateful tilt of his head in her direction before turning to Sabrina. “Ms. Spellman, your parents Will was twofold: first, your mother wished to make sure that you were safe in case your Aunts were unable to protect you. I have already fulfilled that part of our bargain.”

“How?” Asked Sabrina a little confused. If this man had been trying to protect her, he wasn’t doing a very good job considering the insanity she’s gone through since her sixteenth birthday.

Before the skeleton could answer, Salem jumped up into his lap. “Speak of the devil.” Dr. Zevil said with a chuckle as he lightly scratched the top of the familiar’s head. “Hello Salem.”

“Hello creator.” Salem meowed and then purred as the doctor started scratching in the right place behind his ear.

The cat’s reply floored the assembled witches and the one warlock. “Salem was part of my parents Will?” Sabrina asked shocked.

“More to the point; you can make familiars?” Asked Ambrose, shocked to learn of this kind of magic. For years, Ambrose, and every other witch and warlock, had believed that familiars were a type of demon, goblins, and not a man made creation. If the doctor was to be believed, then you could actually make your own familiar.

“I can, but for a warlock like yourself? Nearly impossible I’m afraid, Mr. Spellman.” Dr. Zevil said as he scratched under Salem’s chin, eliciting louder purrs than before from the cat, “Admittedly, even for me the process isn’t perfect, went through quite a few failed products before I came out with this perfect specimen.”

“Do you hear that? I’m perfect.” Salem meowed, a nauseating amount of pride in his voice.

“Great.” Ambrose muttered darkly with a glare at aimed at the feline familiar, “The cat has a superiority complex now.”

“You just described every cat on the planet.” Zelda commented dryly; her earlier melancholy gone before it could really settle in.

“Then all I had to do was wait for the younger Ms. Spellman to send a request out into the world for a familiar, which I intercepted and gave to Salem.” Dr. Zevil continued, switching to lightly stroking Salem’s back, who was now laying on the skeleton’s lap. “With that part of the Will done, I waited for the conditions to be met for your father’s half of the Will.”

“Those conditions being?” Asked Hilda after drying her eyes and taking a seat by her niece on the couch.

“That Ms. Spellman signed her name in Lucifer’s Book after first refusing to sign the book first.” Dr. Zevil told them, taking another cookie with free hand.

“My dad knew I wouldn’t sign my name?” Sabrina asked before shaking her head and looking to her Aunt Zelda, “But that doesn’t make any since. I thought you said my father always wanted me to sign, Aunt Zee.”

“He did!” Zelda said angrily as she glared at the skeleton, “Edward always told both my sister and I that he wanted his daughters name in the Dark Lords Book, didn’t he Hilda?” Zelda asked her sister, who reluctantly nodded in agreement.

“He really didn’t.” Dr. Zevil said dryly as he abandoned petting Salem to get his tea cup and saucer, a note of derision in voice as his eye changed to the color of pea soup, “Mr. Spellman had to say that so the Church of Darkness wouldn’t suspect him of…a loss of faith. You see, Ms. Spellman, your father learned something that your ‘Dark Lord’ has tried to hide from all Witch kind since he was kicked out of the White City on his feathery ass.”

“Whatever it is, I think we’ve all heard enough.” Zelda said with a cold venom clear in her voice. “I was willing to hear you out because of Edwards’s letters to my sister and I, but you go too far. Our brother was a devout follower of the Dark Lord and was the High Priest of the Church of Night, and I will not have his name slandered in my own house by some trumped up demon. Get out.”

Dr. Zevil took a sip of his tea, before calmly and delicately setting the cup and saucer down on the coffee table as Salem hopped off his lap. “Listen carefully, children,” he said this with barely maintained civility and while she couldn’t see it, Sabrina could feel the glare he was giving them, “because I’m only going to say this only once.” Dr. Zevil told them, before looking up from his tea, the light of his eye going out completely.

“I have walked upon this Earth and every version of it since before your precious whiny bitch of a lord fell onto this stain on the galactic map or the Lords of Time, Chaos, and Order took their places in the Omniverse.” As he was speaking, the fire in the hearth died down to embers and changed color to glow an eerie green while his torso started to grow in size, his arms lengthening, his hands morphing into large armored claws, and his legs melting into shadows that merged with the floor.

“I have watched thousands of Mutiverses fall into their dark counter parts or to the great crisis or even eaten by the fallen Celestial, only to rise again when the Crisis Anvil was struck.” He continued to say, his voice gaining a monstrous and demonic quality to it, as more sharp teeth sprang out of his mouth as his jaw lengthened and then split in half like an insect’s mandibles, allowing dozens of black and writhing tentacles to spill from the roof of his mouth. 

“I have mocked and danced with Death theirself in all their forms and guises, made God kings and All-Fathers stand and take notice of me, aided hero and villain alike in destroying or saving their worlds, and made the Old gods tremble at my name.” His monocle was now alight with multicolored lightning and the socket that once held his glowing eye was now spewing black smoke and tar that ran down his face like a waterfall and on to the floor and table as he leaned in to get right into Zelda’s face, who like the rest of her family seemed to be frozen with mind chilling terror as his body was now the size of half the room.

“So, trust me, Zelda Spellman, when I tell you that I know more than your small human mind will ever know.” And then from one second to the next, it was over, and everything was back to like it was before; Dr. Zevil was sitting down in his chair, back in his previous form and the fire glowing normally, and he was even sipping his tea, but his eye was alight with blood red fire. “And if you ever insult me by calling me one of those pitiable sons and daughters of a bitch again, you will regret it.”

“…I think I’m going to have nightmares for the next hundred years.” Ambrose murmured shakily, real terror in his voice as he stared at their guest in a new light.

“Ditto.” Hilda croaked before looking to her sister, who was still standing, “Zelds?” She asked, half afraid that she had died from fright.

Zelda snapped out of her trance, but said nothing as she sat back down, getting out her cigarettes and her smoking ring holder and prepared herself a cigarette with shaky hands. Sabrina internally shook herself and got back to business, she could check on her Aunt latter, there was something she had to ask.

“You said my father learned something the Dark Lord has been trying to keep from us, what was it and,” she began to ask, a little afraid to know after signing her name, “did it get my parents killed?”

The fireball dimmed down to a small violet orb in the doctor’s eye socket. “No, dear child, it was not.” He said in a compassionate tone of voice he had not exhibited before, “The death of your parents was caused by greed not secrets, but I would be lying if I said it did not play a part in their death.”

“But what is this big secret that the Dark Lord wants to keep from us?” Asked Ambrose a little impatiently, already being wound up from the doctor’s transformation earlier.

“Oh!” Dr. Zevil said, his eye back to a swirl of colors and his voice was filled with mad glee again, “I’ve buried the lead and stolen the spotlight from the stars of this story.” He said with a mad chuckle as he poured himself another cup of tea and got another cookie before leaning back in his seat and asking, “What do you know about the origin of magic?”

This question stumped the Witches, because the origin of their power was common knowledge in all the Churches of Darkness, it was among the first things they were taught in the church. “Magic was a gift from the Dark Lord to his most faithful, every one of the Church of Night knows that.” Sabrina answered him.

“Eeehh! Wrong-o!” the skeleton interjected abruptly, causing the Spellman’s to jump in their seats. “That’s just another of ol’ Lucie’s lies that he uses to keep you all in his control.”

“But he was able to take my Aunts magic away, doesn’t that mean he has control over it?” Sabrina asked, barely able to repress a shudder at the memory of seeing her Aunties rapidly dying of old age and with no power.

“Control is not the same thing as creating magic, my dear.” Dr. Zevil told her as he munched on a bit of cookie, “Lucifer was only able to do that because your Aunties signed their names in his Book, thus giving that goat-faced bucket of extra crispy, wingless, chicken power over every Witch and Warlock that stupidly signs it.”

There was a small pause as the four Witches in the room, all who have signed said book glared at the skeletal scientist. Dr. Zevil, seeming to come to the realization that he had put his foot in his mouth, cleared his throat. “No offense intended of course, dear ladies and sir.” He said with a nervous chuckle, his eye turning bright pink.

“So, where does our magic come from?” Sabrina asked forcefully, she was getting a little fed up with this man’s flippant and erratic behavior. It was easier to talk to that Nightmare demon, Batybat, then this guy.

“Finally asking the right question!” Dr. Zevil said with glee as his eye became a swirl of colors again. He picked up his cane, stomped the heel of it into the ground, and the room was consumed in darkness.

She and her family let cries of shock before Dr. Zevil’s voice spoke over them. “In the beginning, there was nothing but the eternal black void.” Dr. Zevil intoned solemnly, his voice having an echo like quality to it. “And then the Lord said, ‘Let there be light!’” The last part was shouted and had a cosmic quality to it.

All at once, millions of stars exploded into existence and planets formed in swirls of cosmic energy and magma, before cooling and some even having water and vegetation. “No mater your belief system, this is how the universe was created: God snapped his cosmic fingers and the divine dramedy that is life began.

“But whenever you make something, there is always some form of left-over ingredients.” The space before them rippled and sparked, like when a Witch or Warlock gathered their magic. “Whether it was on purpose or accident, God had created a force that commanded the building blocks of the universe and could even manipulate them in ways that went against the natural order of the universe.”

“Chaos from order.” Sabrina muttered as she watched the lights around her. “Magic was created by the false- by God.” She stated, correcting herself before she used the Church of Night’s term for the Creator.

“Correct, my dear.” Dr. Zevil said with glee as he appeared among the stars, top hat back on his head, and held his hands with his palms facing up. Suddenly a perfect monochromatic cube came into existence in his right palm, while a multicolored storm of fiery energy appeared in his other. “Order and chaos, two primal forces combined together in a near perfect union.

“But,” Zevil said as he brought his hands together and combined cube with the storm, causing it to be made and unmade as the energy destroyed and remade the cube, “No union is perfect and magic started destroying everything in its path, including God’s latest project: Man.” To illustrate this, the rippling force moved like a brush fire, winking out the stars and destroying the worlds in its wake as it moved toward Earth.

“Luckily, God has a soft spot for you humans.” The rippling magic hit an invisible wall before it hit Earth. “To keep his new creation from being destroyed, God decided to make magic a part of the makeup of the universe, but it would require a living vessel to channel its power. God had already created a living being, Adam, but he was ill suited to control and use magic properly.”

“So, he created someone similar in form but able to wield the power of magic.” Came Zelda’s voice, which was back to its usual drawl as the scene changes to show a lush forest with sleeping naked man on the floor, presumably Adam, as a rib broke through his skin and landed on the forest floor and slowly morphed into a woman. “Lilith.”

“Exactly, madam Spellman.” Dr. Zevil said as he stepped through the foliage to stand over the sleeping pair, oblivious to the being standing over them, “Lilith was not only the first woman, but the first Witch as well.” The light in his eye turned that same pea soup color as earlier as he looked down at Lilith’s sleeping form. “And if it’s all the same to you, I’m going to skip over her story a bit.”

With that said he stamped his cane and the world around him went into fast-forward like an old VHS movie. “Here we go.” Dr. Zevil muttered as the fast-forward effect stopped and it showed Lilith stumbling through a waste land of rocks and dead trees. “Lilith left Eden, not banished, to look for a land of her own that she could rule over as the witch queen she could have been.

“That is,” Dr. Zevil drawled as an asteroid like object fell from the sky and landed feet from where Lilith and Dr. Zevil were standing, making a small smoking crater, “until he came along.” From the smoke stepped a beautiful man, probably the most beautiful man Sabrina had ever seen.

“The Dark Lord.” Hilda whispered reverently as the man moved toward Lilith. It was then that she noticed that the fallen angel was naked. “Sabrina, cover your eyes!”

“Hilda please,” Zelda said with her usual scorn, the roll of her eye’s clear in her voice, “It’s just a naked man. With that wretched internet web contraption, Sabrina has probably seen thousands of naked men and has probably seen the Kinkle boy naked by now.”

“Aunt Zelda!” Sabrina groaned in embarrassment as her Aunt Hilda gave a scandalized gasp and her cousin sniggered.

“Excuse me?” Dr. Zevil asked impatiently, clearly annoyed at the family squabble that had interrupted his little lecture. “May I please finish?”

“Yes, please, doctor.” Sabrina said before her Aunties could say anything. 

“Good, but really there’s not much left to tell.” Dr. Zevil said, a note of derision in his voice as they watched the two embraces and in a blink, they were back in the Spellman’s sitting room. “Lucifer saw the power that Lilith posed and planned to use her to rule not just Hell, but all creation. With her and her descendants as his soldiers and slaves.” The pea soup color of his eye had a small circle of red fire around it now as he spoke. “She happily bonds herself to that wingless bastard and wasted her talents in becoming the mother of all demons, the stupid girl.”

“So, does that mean we’re all descended from Lilith and the Dark Lord, like how the mortals are descended from Adam and Eve?” Sabrina asked still confused on all that she had been told. She could believe that the Dark Lord was using them, the insanity around her whole dark baptism was proof of that, but the origins of magic and witches still needed some clearing up.

“Not…exactly.” Dr. Zevil hedged, “Witches came to be after Lilith had birthed the demons of Hell. Knowing her master wanted followers to rule, Lilith sought out another to mate with and create a new people to serve her Dark Lord.

“And that was?” Asked Ambrose, sitting at the edge of seat with the rest of his family. He had always found the knowledge like this fascinating and wanted to know all that he could about his people.

“No idea.” Dr. Zevil said nonchalantly and a shrug of his shoulders as he calmly sipped his tea.

“You know about the creation of the universe, but you have no idea about who sired all Witch-kind?” Zelda asked unbelievingly, exasperated at the skeletons lack of knowledge on an important subject for her entire species.

“What?” He asked indignantly, his eyes turning red orange, “You humans got boring for a while after that and I had other shit to do! The rest of the story is just something you’re going to find on your own if you want answers.”

“Right now, that doesn’t matter.” Sabrina cut in, anger coloring her voice. “The Dark Lord has been using us! Corrupting us from the beginning of time so we could be his slaves!”

“It would certainly seem that way.” Zelda said, actually sounding like she was questioning her faith, but quickly shook her head and face returning to stone, “Not that it matters. We are Witches and that means we serve the Dark Lord.”

“Does it though?” Surprisingly this was asked by Hilda, in her usually timid way, but with a touch of her rarely seen strength. “We’ve always been taught that our first loyalty is to magic, that we should protect it and one another from persecution, it’s only because of the Dark Lord and his manipulations that we believe that he is magic and that he will protect us.”

“He definitely wasn’t doing a good job when the Greendale Thirteen showed up.” Sabrina added, very happy to see her Aunt Hilda was on her side.

“Hilda! You might be excommunicated, but that’s no cause for blasphemy!” Zelda chastised, angrily, “I don’t understand what’s gotten into you!”

“Nothing’s ‘gotten’ into me Zelds.” Hilda told her sister, standing her ground, “I’ve had these doubts for a long time, actually. It was one of the reasons I bared witness to Sabrina’s christen baptism, so in case she had doubts like I did she have a way out of signing her name.”

“You did that for me Aunt Hilda?” Sabrina asked, touched that her Aunt cared for that much to knowingly risk her place in the Church of Night, so she had a choice about her future.

“Of course, I did my love.” Hilda said her usual motherly way as she pulled Sabrina into a one-armed hug, which her niece happily returned. “I’d do anything to keep you safe and happy and I would gladly do it again.”

“Since we’re all making confessions, I have one that you all need to hear.” Ambrose said slowly and determinedly. “I’ve had doubts about the Church of Darkness for a long time, being part of Thelema just cemented those doubts…doubts I still have, despite what I said to Father Blackwood.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised at this considering how little help the both of you were during Sabrina’s Dark Baptism!” Zelda seethed as she stood up and began to pace in front of the fireplace. “I cannot believe I’ve been living years with heretics and been honoring the memory of a hypocrite!”

“You might change your Sunday school tune after my next bit of shocking news.” Dr. Zevil told the eldest Spellman as he snapped his fingers and conjuring a large book with a gold metal calligraphic ‘S’ on its leather-bound cover on the coffee table.

“The family grimoire!” Cried out the three elder Spellman’s in shock.

“We have a family grimoire?” Asked Sabrina as she stared down at the tome in surprise. She had heard of other Witch families owning such things, but she never knew her family owned one.

“I thought it was lost when your parents plane crashed.” Said Zelda distractedly, completely ignoring Sabrina’s question, before giving the skeleton a suspicious glare, “How the heaven did you get your claws on it.”

“Your brother used it as his payment for my serves on the condition that I return it when I delivered his and his wife’s last wishes to Ms. Spellman. But that’s not the most shocking thing.” He said before gesturing at the book, causing it to open to a certain page.

On the page looked like an illustrated picture of Sabrina with a crown of thorns on her head as she sat in a throne of skulls next to the Dark Lord. All around them, demons were depicted killing or enslaving people, Witches and Mortals alike, while the world burned.

“What is this?” demanded Zelda to Dr. Zevil.

“A prophecy, about your niece and her place in your Dark Lord’s design.” Informed Dr. Zevil. “There is a lot of flowery language and a lot of interpretive whoha and portents, but the cliff notes are basically that Satan will use Ms. Spellman as his Herald of Hell to enslave all mankind and witchkind and make her his queen…this year.”

“Over my dead body!” Zelda growled with finality, “I don’t care who he is, Sabrina is far to young and he is far too old.”

“Auntie Z,” Ambrose looked up at her, a cheeky grin growing on his face, “are you proposing heresy?”

“I…I suppose I am.” She said with feeling turning a caring eye and smile on her niece, “Hilda and I also made a promise to your father to protect you and I will happily give my life and take anyone else’s that gets in my way of that.”

“Zelda’s right my love!” Hilda said, matching her sister’s determination as she gave Sabrina an extra squeeze, “Raising you and Ambrose has been the best part of my long life and I would do anything for you two.”

“Well I guess since the Aunties are all for this plan, I might as well join in.” Said Ambrose in his usual flippant and charming way, bumping his cousins’ shoulder affectionately, “I’ve got your back cousin.”

“Thank you, all of you.” Said Sabrina with a grateful and watery smile, beyond touched at the lengths her family was willing to go to, before reality came crashing down and making her frown. “But we all signed our names in his book, giving him command of our souls. What can we do to stop him?”

“I can help with that.” Dr. Zevil said, his eye turning a bright and glittering orange, “For a price, of course.”

“I though Edward already paid you.” Said Zelda suspiciously and a touch irritated, then thought for a moment and asked, “What did Edward give in return for this information and protection?”

“He contracted me to ensure his daughter's safety, to relay the information I’ve already given, and to make an offer, but not for helping you, all of you, with your soul problem.” Zevil told them, “As for the price of that help, all I asked was to look at a single spell in your family grimoire.”

“That’s not important right now.” Sabrina cut in, staring directly into Dr. Zevils eyes. “How can you help us?”

“I can take away and return your souls from Satan’s grasp with him being none the wiser, but,” He said raising a single clawed finger up to forestall the litany of questions that he knew they wanted to ask, “I must have something of equal value. As an old friend of mine is found of saying: ‘All magic comes at a price’.”

“And what is this price?” asked Zelda, glaring at the skeleton with even more suspicion as before. “Magic like that would cost something dire.”

“To some I suppose, but to others, it might be a relief to be rid of it.” Dr. Zevil said cripticly, but quickly clarified. “What I want and need to do this is a destiny.” He then pointed dramatically at Sabrina, “Your destiny, Sabrina Spellman.”

All at once, both her aunties rose and started talking over one another, both protesting this price. Sabrina looked at Dr. Zevil, sitting calmly as her Aunties verbally harassed him and his glowing eye never leaving her. Then she looked at the image of her in the family grimoire and smiled as a realization came over her.

“You want the destiny of me become the Herald of Hell.” Sabrina stated over her Aunties angry voices, instantly silencing them.

“Clever child!” Dr. Zevil praised, pleasure coloring his voice as his eye turned into a swirl of bright green, blue, and purple. “That is the destiny I want. A destiny that is worthless and will remain unfulfilled if your name is no longer in that book. However,” Dr. Zevil added quickly to forestall her rapid agreement, “You should know that by taking away this destiny, you close the door on any romance with Harvey Kinkle and Nicholas Scratch… forever.”

“What?! Why?!” demanded Sabrina confused and angry. She didn’t think that there was any chance of getting back with Harvey, but she didn’t think that she should be forbidden from seeing a boy she thought that she had a chance with like Nick.

“Because they are part of the destiny where you become the Herald of Hell, and if I take that destiny then I take the love you might end up feeling for Mr. Scratch and the chance of reconciliation with Mr. Kinkle.” Dr. Zevil said his tone cold and unfeeling, his eye turning an ice blue to match his tone. “If I left any tie to that destiny then it could still happen, the spell will not hold, and your souls will once again be his.”

Sabrina’s face fell at the mad doctor’s words, anger no longer directed at him but at the situation. ‘Why can’t I just meet a nice person to fall in love with?’ she knew it sounded dramatic but given her less than spectacular luck as of late, she had a cause for the drama.

“Take heart child,” Dr. Zevil said as he leaned forward and placed a surprisingly reassuring hand on her clasped ones, making her look up at him and his now indigo colored eye, “love is an elusive thing, but we all find it eventually, even if it’s not with the person we thought it would be.” He then leaned back in his seat, his eye turning back to a swirl of color, and steepled his fingers. “Now what is your answer, Ms. Spellman?”

Sabrina thought hard on what she should do. On the one hand she didn’t want to serve a master that had lied to her and planned to subjugate all life on Earth (Who would?), but on the other hand she didn’t want to close the door on Harvey even after he had shut her out of his life.

Ultimately, she knew what she had to do. “Okay then, I’ll give you my destiny in exchange for releasing us from the Dark Lords hold.” She said in a strong voice, not daring to look at her family in case her resolve broke.

“Deal.” Dr. Zevil said, his eye’s flashing orange and his voice taking on that demonic quality again, as he took his cane and held the ruby top over the picture of her. At once the page burst into flames and the cry of a thousand souls in agony filled the room as the smoke and flames were sucked into the cane, leaving no ash of page or echoing scream.

Before anyone of the Spellman’s could ask if it had worked, they all let out gasps of pain and clutched at their chests as if something had hit them there. “It worked.” Zelda whispered, not really believing it.

“Of course it worked I’m the Master of Deals after all.” Dr. Zevil said, voice full of pride and a little arrogance as he stood up and picked up his hat from the table and put it on his head and turned and started walking out of the room, “I’ll see myself out, have a pleasant evening Spellman’s.”

“Doctor wait!” Sabrina called out as she shot to her feet and ran after him, stopping him as he reached the middle of the entrance hall.

The mad doctor turned and tilted his head in question. “Yes, my dear?”

“Why did you do this?” She asked, voicing something that had been on her mind ever since she learned about her father and mothers will. “You clearly can’t stand the Dark Lord and Lilith, so why would you help one of their high priests like my father?”

Dr. Zevil was silent for a while, contemplating his answer before finally speaking. “I won't lie to you, my dear, I find the entire ‘religion’ of that foul featherless philistine repugnant, but…” He trailed off, trying to find the right words, “Your father impressed me with his sincere and devotion to keeping you and the rest of his family safe.

“It reminded me of…” He trailed off again as the light in his eye winked out for half a second and Sabrina could feel the despair coming off him, “…someone I used to know quite well.” Like a flash, the swirl was back in his socket, “but more than anything I love to throw monkey wrenches into Satan’s plans whenever I can.”

“Then thank you doctor.” Sabrina said in gratitude as she held out her hand for a handshake, which he gladly took in strong grip that she matched and gave a solid pump. “You’ve helped start something.”

“It was my pleasure, Ms. Spellman.” He said, a chuckle in his voice as he let go, “I think you’ll do well, you got moxie kid, I like that.” With a flourishing snap of his fingers he conjured another business card out of black smoke. “Should you ever need my services again, throw this into the fire and ask out loud: ‘Is the doctor in?’.” He then tipped his hat to her and left, throwing one last comment over his shoulder:

“Viva la Revolution.”  
________________________________________________  
AN: So, what do you think, a bit of set up this chapter, plus I wanted to fix something that I just don’t like about the series: Magic is not a product of the Devil!! I love magic and, yes, some of it is dark and evil, but it is not all Satanic.

Tell me what you think and until next time, I bid you adieu!


End file.
